Pelo de Fresas
by North3
Summary: Ginny se siente sola en Hogwarts. Sólo tiene una amiga, Hermione. Pero sucede algo que pone en peligro dicha amistad, y Ginny sólo desea huir de allí...


PELO DE FRESAS  
  
  
El primer año de Ginny fue duro. Siendo la más pequeña de una familia de estudiantes de Hogwarts le hacia estar en una posición de comparación eterna, más aún teniendo en cuenta que era la única chica. Su timidez hacía que sus relaciones sociales fuesen casi inexistentes, aunque prefería eso a que sus hermanos mayores se metiesen con ella.   
No tenía mucha relación con la gente de su clase, y menos aún con gente de otros cursos. Nadie se metía con ella, aunque a veces Ginny deseaba que lo hicieran. Al menos así la tendrían un poco en cuenta. Simplemente era ignorada por todo el mundo. A veces pensaba que si muriese nadie se daría cuenta.  
Sólo había una persona que parecía quererle.  
Hermione.  
Siempre que estaba con ella estaba a gusto. Intentaba estar a su lado todo el tiempo que su timidez le permitía. Pocas veces estaban a solas, casi siempre cuando estaban en la habitación de las chicas, y esas veces eran las mejores.  
Ginny le contaba sus problemas. Hermione escuchaba atentamente, y luego le ofrecía los consejos que su veteranía y su inteligencia le mostraban como lo mejor. El recuerdo de sus conversaciones le hacía pasar más de una aburrida clase. Incluso tenían un pequeño rincón privado en el jardín al que sólo iban ellas para hablar y aislarse del resto.  
Ginny sólo disfrutaba de su estancia en Hogwarts cuando estaba con ella.   
  
Una noche, Hermione escuchó ruidos poco usuales. Se incorporó en su cama para poder escuchar con más atención. Eran sollozos, y provenían de la cama de Ginny. Se acercó y le preguntó:  
"¿Qué te pasa, Ginny? ¿Por qué lloras?"  
"Por nada, Hermione. Perdona si te he despertado".  
"Vamos, algo te preocupará", le dijo Hermione, pasando su mano por el pelo rojo de Ginny.  
"Es que no sé por qué estoy así", contestó Ginny, poniendo su mano sobre la de ella.   
"Si quieres me quedo un rato aquí, contigo. Pero sólo si me prometes que te tranquilizarás, ¿vale?"  
"Vale", contestó Ginny, sonriendo por primera vez en esa noche.  
Ginny hizo un hueco en su cama y Hermione lo ocupó, colocando de nuevo la manta por encima de ellas.  
"¿No te encuentras a gusto aquí, Ginny?", preguntó Hermione.  
"Sí. Aprendo cosas interesantes. Pero echo de menos mi casa."  
"Creo que no es eso lo que más te preocupa"  
Ginny desvió la mirada, y eso hizo saber a Hermione que había acertado. Por ello le preguntó:   
"¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? A veces, contar los problemas, ayuda a aliviarlos. Ya te ha pasado otras veces y casi siempre te has sentido mejor."  
Ginny no habló, y Hermione respetó su silencio. Necesitaba algo de tiempo. Ginny volvió a gemir, y entonces dijo:  
"Me siento sola".  
La cama era pequeña. Sus caras estaban a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Cada una podía oler el aroma de la otra. Incluso sentir su calor corporal. Hermione deslizó sus dedos por el pelo de Ginny, apartándolo de su cara.  
"Pero aquí tienes a gente que te quiere. Tienes a tus hermanos, me tienes a mí..."  
"Preferiría no tener familia. No me gusta como me tratan".  
"No digas eso. Ya sabes cómo son. Les gusta chinchar, pero en el fondo te quieren mucho".  
"No me hacen sentir bien. Prefiero estar sola a tenerles cerca. No me siento la hermanita pequeña cuando estoy con ellos. Tengo que estar siempre a la defensiva ante cualquier posible ataque de mis hermanos", concluyó Ginny. Hermione calló, porque sabía que era cierto que se pasaban mucho con ella. Ginny continuó diciendo: "Tú eres la única que me trata bien. Tú eres la única de quien no me quiero separar nunca".  
Hermione sonrió abiertamente y le abrazó. "Pues claro que no nos vamos a separar. Somos las mejores amigas del mundo, ¿no?"  
Ginny le devolvió el abrazo, y apretó sus brazos fuertemente sobre su cuerpo, como si no quisiera que Hermione se fuese nunca de su lado. Hermione sonrió de satisfacción, convencida de que su abrazo y sus palabras habían calmado a su amiga. Giró su cara para besar a Ginny en la mejilla, y volvió a poner su mejilla contra la de su amiga, continuando el abrazo.   
Su nariz estaba entre el pelo de Ginny. Olía muy bien. Siempre le gustó el champú que utilizaba. Era como de fresas. Eso, unido al color rojo de su pelo y al aroma propio de Ginny, le daba un carácter muy peculiar. Entonces sintió algo húmedo en su mejilla. Una lágrima de Ginny.  
"Jo. ¿Ya estás llorando otra vez? Como sigas llorando me voy", amenazó cariñosamente Hermione.  
"No, por favor, no te vayas. No me dejes sola", dijo triste Ginny, devolviéndole su beso. Sus labios temblaban cuando se posaron sobre la mejilla de Hermione. También temblaron cuando fueron recorriendo su cara, ahora junto a la nariz, ahora en la frente, ahora en la otra mejilla.  
El corazón de Hermione empezó a latir con más rapidez. El de Ginny iba rápido desde que Hermione entró en su cama. Ginny esperaba algún movimiento de Hermione que le hiciera volver a poner sus pies en la tierra, pero Hermione sólo esperaba, con sus ojos cerrados, y su respiración cada vez más profunda.  
Ginny deseaba algo con todo su corazón, y Hermione no se lo impidió.  
Ginny unió sus labios con los de ella. Ahora también los labios de Hermione temblaron, pero no apartó su cara.  
Cuando la emoción era tan intensa que le pareció que le iba a hacer estallar de felicidad, Ginny separó sus labios y abrazó a su amiga con más fuerza que antes. Acercó su boca al oído de Hermione, y susurró: "Te quiero. Te quiero más de lo que querré nunca a nadie, ni siquiera a mí misma".  
Hubo un silencio.  
Los brazos de Hermione ya no se aferraban al cuerpo de Ginny. Ni siquiera ésta se dió cuenta de ello, ni de cuando Hermione dejó de abrazarle. Pero sí fue consciente de la incorporación algo brusca de su amiga. Salió de la cama de Ginny antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo.   
"Bueno, es algo tarde, Ginny, mejor me voy a dormir", dijo, mientras se iba rápidamente a su cama.  
"Hermione...", suplicó Ginny, pero su llamada no le hizo volver. Notó que Hermione se sentía avergonzada, y eso le hacía sentirse avergonzada a ella. Tal vez había acelerado demasiado las cosas, pero no pudo controlarlo. Por primera vez en su vida había hecho lo que su corazón le pedía.  
  
  
Aunque consiguió dormir, Ginny se despertó pronto. El temor por la reacción que podía tener Hermione hacia ella le estaba inquietando desde que abandonara su cama de forma tan brusca.   
Empezaba a amanecer. Miró la cama de Hermione. Ella dormía dándole la espalda. No se movió hasta que sonó el despertador, media hora después. Le vio levantarse, le vio vestirse y coger sus cosas. Y en ningún momento miró hacia ella. Ginny empezó a llorar. Pero lo hizo en silencio, porque sabía que esta vez su llanto no le iba a conmover. Hermione se alejó hacia el comedor. Sólo cuando se hallaba cerca de la puerta miró atrás, hacia Ginny. Pero no parecía una mirada amistosa, sino más bien de curiosidad, por si seguía viva. No le interesó saber cómo estaba. Ginny dudaba que a esa distancia viese las lágrimas, pero de haberlas visto no habría regresado. Hermione salió con rapidez de la habitación.  
Ginny se sintió más desgraciada que nunca en su vida. No sólo su amor no era correspondido, sino que había perdido a su gran amiga. Se vistió y bajó al comedor, pero no se sentó donde siempre, con Harry, sus hermanos... y ella. Lo hizo en un rincón de la mesa Gryffindor, donde no conocía a nadie y donde podía ser ignorada. Miraba de vez en cuando a Hermione, pero ella actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada. Riendo y hablando como siempre. Al terminar la comida, Hermione se dirigió a la puerta, justo al lado de donde estaba Ginny. Esta vez no le miró. Si hubiera mirado, se habría percatado de que Ginny no había tocado su comida.  
Ahora Ginny no le importaba a nadie allí.  
  
Pero no lloraría. Al menos no allí. Fue a la puerta principal y salió del edificio. Aprovechó la indiferencia que causaba en la gente para no ser advertida. Tenía clase de Pociones en 20 minutos. Pero para cuando empezase ya estaría lejos. Y lo estaría aún más para cuando terminase.  
No quería ir a ningún lado en particular. Sólo huir. Huir de Hermione y su indiferencia. También quería huir de su propia estupidez, por haber provocado el rechazo de su mejor amiga. Hasta ese día se había sentido sola. Ahora, hasta su propia compañía le molestaba. Sólo se detuvo cuando sus piernas no podían seguir. Estaba junto a un lago. Se sentó a la orilla y se quedó mirando el agua y pensando. Y así estaría, sin moverse, hasta que anocheciese.  
  
Era más de mediodía cuando notaron su ausencia. Por la mañana, sus compañeros creyeron que estaba enferma, pero a nadie le importaba lo suficiente como para comprobarlo. Fue en la hora de comer cuando su hermano Percy preguntó por ella, y nadie sabía dónde estaba. La buscaron por los lugares más comunes, como la habitación común, la biblioteca o incluso la enfermería, pero ni siquiera encontraron a alguien que la hubiese visto.  
Hermione empezó a preocuparse de verdad. No es que los demás no lo estuvieran. Ella sabía que tenía la culpa de eso.   
Pensó en el rincón del jardín al que a veces iban las dos para hablar a solas. Hermione salió corriendo hacia ese lugar. Pensaba "Ginny, lo siento. Te pido disculpas por mi forma de actuar. Pero, por favor, dime que estás allí, esperándome. Me disculparé por mi actitud, te daré una regañina por haberte escondido y seguiremos siendo tan amigas como siempre". Pero en ese rincón no había más que hojas secas.  
Hermione, por primera vez en varios meses, lloró.  
  
Hermione sabía que Ginny se había ido por su culpa. Y también sabía que sería ella quien la encontrara. De nada valía lo que sus hermanos y Harry hacían, buscarla por los alrededores del castillo. Conocía bien a Ginny, y sabía que, si se había escapado, habría ido lejos. Ni siquiera el mapa de Harry podía ya detectarla, al haber superado sus límites.  
Durante un rato, se calmó y se sentó a pensar qué tipo de hechizo podría preparar para encontrarla. Pensó en un hechizo que convertía un pergamino en un mapa buscador de vida automático. Pero lo malo es que no había forma de distinguir cada tipo de vida, y cada mancha podría ser un conejo, un ciervo o la propia Ginny. Descartado. También pensó en un hechizo que hacía abrir una puerta a la que podían acceder las personas que se habían perdido en un radio de varios kilómetros a la redonda. Pero para eso era necesario que la persona quisiera volver, y no estaba segura de que Ginny lo deseara.  
Finalmente dio con la clave. Era una poción. La 'orientadora'. Puesta en una escoba le diría en todo momento la orientación que debía tomar para llegar a la persona que se buscaba. Era una poción difícil, y de hecho no se estudiaba en los cursos oficiales, sino sólo en las ramas de especialidad de pociones. Por una vez Hermione se sintió orgullosa por su amor al conocimiento y por estudiar cosas que no le mandaban.  
Los ingredientes no eran difíciles de conseguir. Sin embargo, era necesario algo que hubiera estado con ella un día antes. Un pelo suyo sería suficiente, de modo que corrió hacia su habitación y se dirigió a su cama.   
Con nostalgia, puso su mano entre las sábanas en donde hace unas horas estaba su amiga. De donde ella misma salió casi espantada la noche anterior. Acercó su cara a la almohada e inspiró el aroma de fresas que recordaba tan bien de su amiga. Abrazó la almohada y se dio cuenta de que tal vez no sólo sentía una tierna amistad por ella. Lloró por segunda vez ese día.  
Pero no había tiempo que perder. Cogió un pelo rojo y se fue corriendo a terminar la poción.  
A pesar de que lo deseaba, ella no podía ir a buscarla. No podía coger la escoba de Ginny para traerla de vuelta, pues las escobas sólo obedecen las órdenes de sus dueños, y Hermione dominaba poco el arte de volar como para traer a Ginny en su propia escoba. De modo que llamó a George y le dijo que saliese al jardín.  
"¿Una poción de orientación? Nunca había oído nada como eso. Eres un genio, Hermione", dijo George cuando Hermione le explicó su plan.  
"Escucha con atención, porque tenemos poco tiempo. Pintaré la escoba con mi poción. Fíjate bien en su color. Si es oscuro significa que tu escoba apunta a una dirección donde no está ella. Conforme la gires hacia donde ella esté, irá brillando cada vez más. Eso te indica por dónde ir". Cogió la escoba de George y la untó con la poción. La escoba absorbió la poción, y se volvió de un color marrón oscuro. Fue girándola hasta que pasó a ser un amarillo brillante.  
"Tendrás que ir hacia el noroeste"  
"Ok", le dijo George.  
"Pero fíjate bien que el brillo no baja, ya que en ese caso te estarías desviando", insistió Hermione.  
"¿Pero cómo sabré si está cerca o no?"  
"Como ves, sólo brilla el extremo de la escoba. El brillo se irá extendiendo a medida que te acerques. Y cuando estés a menos de 10 metros, toda la escoba brillará."  
"Jeje, has pensado en todo. Ya verás, entre tú y yo lo arreglaremos todo".  
"Date prisa, los efectos sólo duran dos horas. Y ya está anocheciendo", apuntó Hermione.  
"Vale. Salgo ya mismo. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi hermana". Diciendo esto, George despegó. Hermione pensó que tal vez no le estaría tan agradecido si supiera que Ginny escapó por culpa suya.  
Ahora no podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar.  
  
Ginny seguía en el mismo lugar. A la orilla del lago, inmersa en sus pensamientos. George aterrizó junto a ella y le gritó:   
"¡¡Ginny!! ¡¡No sabes el susto que nos has dado!! ¡¿Qué demonios te ha entrado para escaparte de esta manera?!".  
Ella ni siquiera le miró. Por ello George comprendió que, fuese lo que fuese que hubiese pasado, era grave. De modo que intentó ser más comprensivo.  
"Vamos, Ginny. Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti. No sé qué te ha pasado, pero no lo vas a arreglar quedándote aquí toda la noche". Esa compasión pareció despertar a Ginny. Giró su cabeza para ver a su hermano. Había llorado tantas veces ese día que George no podía asegurar si lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Jamás había visto tan triste a su hermana. Y jamás le había abrazado. Esa noche haría las dos cosas. Eso hizo acceder a Ginny para que montase en la escoba de su hermano y regresase a Hogwarts.   
  
Desde que George se fue a buscar a Ginny, Hermione estuvo esperando sin moverse en el rincón del jardín donde quedaba con Ginny. Era cerca de medianoche cuando él regresó. Traía a Ginny con él, pero parecía agotada, casi desmayada. Hacía más de 20 horas que no comía nada. No pudo saber más porque la señora Pomfrey se hizo cargo de ella y no dejó que nadie le molestara. Pero George trató de tranquilizar a todo el mundo diciendo que no era nada grave.  
  
Hermione no pudo pensar en otra cosa durante toda la noche, y apenas durmió. Ella fue la primera que fue a visitarla la mañana siguiente a la enfermería.  
"¿Cómo está Ginny?", le preguntó a la profesora Pomfrey.  
"Bien, bien. Sólo necesitaba comer y un poco de descanso. Podrá irse en unas pocas horas", le respondió ella.   
"¿Puedo verla?", le preguntó en tono de súplica.  
"Sí, claro. Creo que ya se ha despertado". Hermione dijo "Gracias" y entró en la habitación con rapidez.  
Se encontró a Ginny recostada sobre la almohada, mirando hacia la ventana. Tenía puesta una bata blanca que hacía resplandecer su inocencia. Hermione se acercó y se sentó a los pies de la cama.  
Las dos se miraron. Y las dos sabían que habían hecho algo que había dolido a la otra. Las críticas no servirían de nada. Además, se suponía que tenían que reconciliarse. Al menos Hermione quería. Y había sido ella la primera en ofender. De modo que no se le ocurrió decir nada mejor que:  
"Lo siento".  
Ginny, que esperaba una reprimenda, le miró aliviada. Pero bajó su mirada y nuevamente se volvió triste.  
"Creí que te había perdido para siempre", le dijo.  
"Perdóname, pero... tuve mucho miedo esa noche. Me sentía muy confusa, y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que pasó. Por eso adopté la decisión más cómoda... y la más cobarde. Necesitaba soledad para pensar en ello. Pero no tuve en cuenta tus sentimientos. Perdóname. Perdóname".  
Ginny le miró de nuevo, ahora con más afecto y volvió a bajar la mirada. Empezaba a sentir que la empatía que les había unido antes empezaba a surgir de nuevo.  
"Yo también te pido disculpas. No tuve que haberte dicho eso, ni haberte besado", dijo Ginny.  
"¿Significa eso que no era verdad lo que me dijiste?", preguntó Hermione.  
"No, no quería decir eso. Todo lo que te dije es cierto. Sólo que yo tampoco tuve en cuenta tus sentimientos", concluyó Ginny.  
Hubo un nuevo silencio. Parecía que se habían reconciliado, pero seguía habiendo un clima de ocultación. Fue Ginny la que se atrevió a romperlo sincerándose:  
"Te quiero y te querré siempre, Hermione. Conseguir tu amor sería lo más maravilloso que me podría pasar. Pero tu amistad es tan importante como tu amor. Sé que no sientes lo mismo por mí. Pero, al menos, sigue siendo mi amiga. No podría seguir viviendo en este sitio sin la fuerza que me da tu amistad. Perdóname por lo que siento, pero yo no lo puedo controlar. Por favor, sigamos como antes".  
Hermione sonrió, con sus ojos algo humedecidos. Asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a su amiga, para abrazarla otra vez. Como antes.   
  
  
Habían pasado varios días desde aquello. Hermione y Ginny habían vuelto a su amistad de siempre. Risas, largas charlas, a veces pequeños piques sin malicia... Al terminar una clase de Adivinación, Hermione propuso a Ginny:  
"Mañana es fiesta, Ginny. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de excursión y comemos en la colina de los Olvidados?"  
"¡Por mi perfecto!", respondió Ginny.  
De modo que a la mañana siguiente encargaron a Winky un poco de comida y se fueron tomando las suficientes precauciones para no ser advertidas. Querían dedicarse el día a ellas.  
Hacía un día precioso. Y les parecía más bonito aún porque significaba la reconciliación entre ambas, y tal vez el fortalecimiento de su amistad. Llegaron a la colina y se sentaron en la cima para admirar un rato el paisaje. Había una vista preciosa.   
"¿Sabes qué?", preguntó Hermione.  
"Dime", contestó sonriente Ginny.  
"No hemos vuelto a hablar de lo que pasó aquella noche, ni de lo de tu escapada".  
El tono de Ginny se hizo algo más serio:  
"Será mejor que lo olvidemos. Fue una pequeña crisis".  
"No, no me refiero a eso...", dijo Hermione. Ginny se extrañó de su respuesta.  
"Entonces, ¿a qué te refieres?".   
Tras un largo silencio, Hermione dijo:  
"Bueno, como te dije, no actué de ese modo porque rechazara lo que me dijiste, sino porque me sentía confusa. La verdad es que tus palabras, aquella noche, me sorprendieron mucho. Si me quedé tan callada y si huí de tu cama, no fue tanto porque me disgustara estar contigo... sino porque me sorprendí pensando en la posibilidad de que yo sintiese lo mismo".  
Ginny abrió sus ojos, absolutamente asombrada. Pero no pudo decir nada. Hermione continuó:  
"Cuando escapaste, casi estuve convencida de que en realidad te amaba como tú a mí. Pero pensé que eso era resultado de tu pérdida, y que en realidad sólo te echaba de menos".  
Ginny seguía sin poder hablar, con sus ojos fijos en la persona que más quería en el mundo.  
"Pero hemos vuelto a la normalidad, y estos días he estado pensando sobre ello. He vuelto a ver a la Ginny alegre e inocente que recordaba, y me he convencido de mis sentimientos. Ginny, si te he traído hasta este lugar apartado, para estar tú y yo solas, es para decirte lo que tenía que haberte dicho aquella noche: Te quiero. Te quiero desesperadamente, y no quisiera volver a vivir un día más con la inquietud de no saber si estás en peligro. Quiero estar a tu lado siempre."  
Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas y se llevó la mano a la boca, como si no pudiera comprender lo que había escuchado. Hermione sabía que ahora las palabras estaban de más, y que tenía que mostrar lo que decía con sus acciones. De modo que se acercó a ella, con su mano derecha acarició el pelo de Ginny, y con la izquierda le retiró su mano de su boca, poniendo la suya en su lugar.  
Hermione y Ginny se besaron de nuevo. Pero no iba a ser el último beso de esa semana, ni de ese día... ni de esa hora. 


End file.
